


Door Twenty-four

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [24]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the snow alone and watching the snow together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Twenty-four

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-fourth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list
> 
> I just couldn't pull through with writing every day I just got so busy with christmas itself  
> But here is the twentyfourth door because I really wanted it to be there on christmas morning (which it should still be in some parts of the world). I will post the missing three doors over the course of the next two weeks when I have more time to write.  
> I want to sincerly thank all the lovely peole who left comments and kudos, I would never have gotten this far without you guys.
> 
> Shout-out to Pure_Imagination96, who wanted to know the content of this door since the 5th^^ Be sure to tell me what you think :>

**Alone.**

 

Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac talked about social justice a lot in their free time, with Courfeyrac having strong opinions about house sorting, Enjolras about the elves in the kitchen and Combeferre about their curriculum. When Combeferre one day proposed to make their weekly meetings official and open to other students his two best friends were on board immediately. They all decided that for starters asking a few friends to join them would be official enough and if it took off all the better. Enjolras wanted to ask Musichetta from the Slytherins, Courfeyrac would ask Marius and so by extension Cosette, Combeferre wanted to invite Feuilly and Joly form his house, which would bring in Bossuet, Bahorel and Grantaire.

Enjolras had never really talked to Grantaire up to now, he hadn't had the guts when he had had no friends and after that he had felt a bit guilty for never gathering up the courage. And then one day Grantaire's housemate Eponine, a scary girl who up to that point had snarled at anyone who dared to come close to her, had just taken the seat next to him and the two had been inseparable ever since.

Later Joly and Bossuet seemed to have adopted Grantaire into their little group, making it important for Enjolras to finally have a real conversation with the guy, so when he and his two best friends talked about who would ask who, he volunteered for Grantaire. Combeferre looked at him with raised eyebrows, but he didn't say anything for which Enjolras was grateful. He would not have been able to put his thoughts about Grantaire into words.

 

Enjolras ran into Grantaire in the Owlery purely by chance, when Enjolras had been about to send a letter to his father, containing some forced pleasantries and his grades of the month. Grantaire stumbled in, his hair a mess as per usual, his eyes wide upon seeing Enjolras and his breath clouding the air.

"Oh, hey," Enjolras said, feeling extremely awkward but determined to seize his chance.

"Hey," Grantaire mumbled, not meeting Enjolras eyes and instead looking around, presumably for his own owl. He seemed uncomfortable and Enjolras really wished he was better at small talk and at relaxing awkward situations, both more Courfeyrac's speciality.

"I wanted to ask you something," Enjolras blurred out after a few seconds of silence.

At that Grantaire turned his head and finally looked at him for the first time. "Hm?"

"Combeferre, Courfeyrac and I, we thought about making a club."

"A club?"

"Yeah," Enjolras said, taking Grantaire's guarded interest as a positive sign. "There is a lot of things wrong in this world and we want to start to fix them."

Grantaire frowned. "You think a couple of children can achieve that?"

"There is always something you can do!" Enjolras told him with conviction. "I agree it will probably not be much but even students can raise awareness and support causes. We want to be organized about it and have more of a plan and anyone who is interested can join us."

Grantaire looked at Enjolras for what felt like minutes intensely, trying to figure him out. "You really think you can change the world, don't you?" he finally asked.

Enjolras held his gaze. "Someone has to."

Grantaire seemed to think about that for a while. "Sure, why not?" he then said. "Who else did you ask?"

"Joly and Bossuet," Enjolras could see Grantaire's face light up a bit at that. "Bahorel, Feuilly and Musichetta so far. If Eponine is interested you should bring her along."

"Okay," He nodded. "You should ask Jehan too, this would totally be their thing."

Enjolras smiled. "I will."

 

They ran into each other again a day later, Enjolras returning from studying in the library. His parents had forbidden him from taking Muggle Studies so he used his free days to catch up with the curriculum as best as he could. It helped that Courfeyrac was also taking the class and usually let Enjolras study his notes.

"Hey," Enjolras greeted.

"Hey," Grantaire repeated, this time looking him in the eyes. "How's recruitment going?"

Enjolras shrugged, not really sure what Grantaire wanted to hear. Grantaire nodded slowly, burying his hands in the pockets of his jeans. They both stood there in silence for a few seconds before Grantaire spoke again.

"What will it be about?"

Enjolras looked at him, confused.

"You social justice club?" Grantaire clarified.

"Oh," Enjolras said, actually delighted now. "Getting rid of unfair setups and systems, in the magic community and in the whole world if possible."

"So your fighting for the oppressed? Like magic creatures?"

"Yes, but also against the imaginary pure-blood superiority and the lack of women in leadership positions in the ministry-"

"You are a pureblood though, right?" Grantaire interrupted, frowning.

"I am." Enjolras crossed his arms defensively. "It does not make me better or worse. The point is we, the magic community, could do so much good in the world with our magic and all we do is focus on is policing it and taking it from even more people."

Grantaire's frown was not gone, but now it seemed to be mostly confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"There are drouths, world hunger, tsunamis, suffering that we could help with, maybe even solve. The fact that the magic community is unknown and hidden is a mistake."

Grantaire looked at him, his eyes wide. It took Enjolras a moment to realize it wasn't surprise displayed on Grantaire's face but disbelieving fury.

"What?"

Enjolras straightened, making use of every inch he had on Grantaire. "It's selfish! Non magic users should benefit from what we can do!"

"And you think they will accept you with open arms?" Grantaire asked, anger clear in his voice.

Enjolras was unsure what exactly had caused Grantaire to react so aggressively but he was surely not going to cave in because of a bit of opposition. "I'm not saying that it's gonna be easy but we offer help and people wouldn't refuse-"

"Do you even know how scared they would be? How-"

"There is no need to be scared, we can help them!" Enjolras interrupted, raising his voice.

Grantaire shook his head violently, raising his voice as well. "You're not helping by creating a two class system! You would rule them even if it wouldn't be your intention!"

"That's bullshit!" Enjolras spat back, because it simply had to be. He just wanted to help!

"No it's not! You know nothing about the muggle world, and you don't want to know either! You're not even taking muggle studies! You just want to ride in on your white horse of unkeepable promises and be celebrated as a hero! A pretty fitting picture for a pureblood, don't you think?" Grantaire snarled and Enjolras' mind stopped working for a moment. Before he knew what he was doing he had let out a desperate cry before launching himself at Grantaire, more scratching the others face instead of hitting him.

 

 

Grantaire wanted to scream, to punch the wall, to throw something through the room and he hated himself for it. He had seen many of his father's anger tantrums and to realize the same fury seemed to be in himself made him almost go mad.

Eponine had told him about her family, how they thought themselves to be better, had heard them talking about him last year at kings cross. He was dirt to them, Eponine guiltily looking at the ground and not meeting his eyes, until he had taken her hand, squeezed it for a second, before letting go again and stepping away. The Thenardier's thought muggles to be less, but at least they were up front about it. Enjolras, who wanted to be the one who saves the world and be celebrated for it, hid his thoughts of superiority behind his so called compassion.  _ You can't help someone who you don't respect _ , Grantaire wanted to scream,  _ All you'll create is fear and hate _ . Grantaire remembered his fathers reaction to magic much too vividly to think Enjolras could convince even ten none magic users that he was not a threat to them.

Tears of anger started running down his face as he climbed up the stairs of the Astronomy tower and he almost couldn't see the first snow of the year falling outside the window through the vail of his tears.

 

 

 

**Together.**

 

Enjolras had not talked to Grantaire since he had revealed himself to be an animagus and Grantaire was close to falling apart. Enjolras had reacted positively, even thanked him, but now, after three days of silence, Grantaire couldn't help but worry that after thinking it through Enjolras had decided that Grantaire turning into a cat and letting Enjolras pet him was crossing a line somehow and that he was going to end their friendship.

Unable to deal with the issue quietly Grantaire had told Jehan about what had happened and was currently curled up next to them on a couch in the Ravenclaw common room, while they were flipping through one of their many fashion magazines, some muggle some magic fashion, from time to time reaching out and petting Grantaire's hair.

"Jehan,-"

"He does not hate you, I know it," Jehan interrupted already knowing where Grantaire was going with this. "He's just being… well. Enjolras about this."

Grantaire let out a low whine.

"You know him, he need's to figure out exactly what to say and think. This is obviously a huge deal for him, I mean he looked for cat-you for almost six years."

"But what if he decides that it's too much?"

"What does that even mean, R?" Jehan let out a long sigh. "Okay, let's assume. Then I would still be here. Joly and Bossuet would still be here. Eponine would still be here and probably kick his ass. Bahorel would still take you for your weird exploring trips through the castle. We would all still be here and have your back."

Grantaire perked up at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, we're crazy codependent, you couldn't get rid of this bunch if you tried, which actually includes Enjolras. You have friendship bracelets for Merlin's sake and you both still wear them."

Grantaire let his fingers wander over the frayed wool of the bracelet Enjolras had given him one year ago. One year and Grantaire still couldn't quite believe how much their relationship had changed since then. Grantaire also still couldn't quite believe how much of a dork his avenging angel actually was, with his friendship bracelets and his camaraderie speeches and his ridiculous bed head and his stupid snort of a laugh.

"Take your destiny into your own hands and just fucking talk to him." Jehan finished their little speech.

"You're a Romantic, though? Aren't you supposed to be into melancholy and heartache?"

"Not during my fashion studies," Jehan said darkly. "Never during my fashion studies."

 

Grantaire ended up taking Jehan's advice, which surprised himself more than anyone else. From Musichetta he knew Enjolras would be with Combeferre and Courfeyrac in the Slytherin dorms tonight and so he made his way to the dungeons. And if he turned around twice on the way it was only for him to know. He said the password, the wall letting him inside. The other Slytherins had long stopped changing it, being the last to give into Enjolras' and Courfeyrac's fight against the separation of the houses.

When Grantaire knocked at the dorm rooms of the seven years he was greeted with Courfeyrac opening the door just enough to step outside.

"Oh, Grantaire! What a pleasure!"

Grantaire took it as a bad sign that at the call of his name someone inside seemed to knock something over if the sudden sound of books hitting the floor was anything to go by.

"Hey, Courf," Grantaire said, doing his best impression of Eponine's unimpressed stare, that usually made other people nervous enough to try to please her.

Courfeyrac caved after a few seconds opening the door to the dorm room. Enjolras and Combeferre were sitting on Enjolras' bed, the latter very uncasually reading a book and Enjolras looking like a deer in the headlines. Grantaire took a moment to once again relish the fact that Hogwarts' two best students were both giant losers, before he spoke.

"Can we talk?" Grantaire asked since it was too late to turn back now.

Enjolras looked even more frightened, but he nodded.

"Y-yeah. Sure." Enjolras said and scrambled to his feet, following Grantaire outside of the Slytherin quarters. After a few steps the determined Enjolras Grantaire knew and loved took over, Enjolras straitening himself and shaking off some of the nervousness. They walked down the hallway until Grantaire decided that any conversation would be better than tense silence.

"So you've been avoiding me?" It didn't sound as breezy as Grantaire had wanted it to, but it could have been worse.

Enjolras head shot up at that. "I have not."

"Enjolras, I told you that I am an animagus you met six years ago and since then you have not talked to me and-" Grantaire couldn't help the small waver in his voice. "and that is staring to worry me."

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry," Enjolras hurried to say, sincere horror at the realization of how his actions had been received. "I didn't even think how that must have looked, I just-" Enjolras looked like he wanted to say something else, before he settled on: "We're trying to keep the ABC going after school and finally do some real good in the world. I should have told you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Grantaire said. Enjolras was hiding something, something which made him very nervous and that made all of this actually very much  _ not fine _ for Grantaire.

"It's not," Enjolras said, as if he had read his thoughts. "I- Grantaire, I still can't believe how much you have influenced my life when I was either unaware or fighting it."

Not what Grantaire had been expecting but okay.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The ABC, Grantaire? You were the one who brought me to a more sensible solution than fighting for the revelation of magic to the world."

Grantaire looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I did tell you that, didn't I?"

Grantaire shook his head. "I never came to the meetings, you didn't really have a chance. What is you plan now, Apollo?"

"I've gotten permission from the ministry to create a non profit organization out of the ABC who will do damage control in the muggle world. Small miracles for non magic people, helping where I can help. Complete secrecy. I'm currently engaged in correspondence with someone called Mabeuf, form the Muggle Liaison Office, who has promised to work with us."

"That's- that's pretty good actually. Super condescending in a way, but they will never know."

Enjolras let out a laugh, still not quite meeting Grantaire's eyes.

"Then I'm not gonna keep you any longer," Grantaire said, fed up with this charade but not having any courage left to call Enjolras out on it. He just wanted some peace to wallow in self-pity. Sure he was happy for Enjolras, flattered that what he had shouted in anger all those years ago had not been lost on Enjolras, but these were all not valid reasons to completely avoid him.

He waved Enjolras goodbye and made his way up to the Astronomy Tower.

 

 

Enjolras watched Grantaire walk away, wanting to kick himself for being the coward that he apparently was. This had been a perfect opportunity to tell Grantaire the truth, namely that while he and Combeferre and Courfeyrac  _ had _ been working on the ABC's after school existence, their main work had been focused on finding the right words for Enjolras to finally tell Grantaire how he really felt about him. This had been a perfect chance and Enjolras had not been able to work up the courage to confess his feelings. 

He kept staring at the empty corridor long after Grantaire had left, thinking back on his six and a half years at this school and the prominent role Grantaire had always played in his life. Grantaire telling Enjolras about being an animagus, something that was obviously very private for him, Grantaire accepting his friendship bracelet with a shy smile and happiness in his eyes, Grantaire taking Enjolras to the Hospital Wing, Grantaire always calling Enjolras out when he needed it most, be it on how to handle Eponine's lack of winter cloths or how to properly use magic to help people, Grantaire as a little cat comforting a crying Enjolras.

His feet were moving down the halls before he could let thinking it through stop him. It was a good thing Enjolras had a vague idea where Grantaire might have gone.

 

"Grantaire!" Enjolras said, out of breath after hastily climbing the Astronomy tower.

"Apollo?" Grantaire asked surprised, his blue eyes wide, a mixture of worry and amusement in them. Merlin, he was so in love with him.

"I'm in love with you," Enjolras blurred and then froze in horror of his own words.

Grantaire seemed to be frozen as well, starring back at Enjolras his eyes even wider now and his mouth slack.

"I-" Enjolras started, desperation probably clear in his voice but he had to save what he could. Why again had he thought this was a good idea? "I mean- Merlin, I swear i had a build-up to this. I had it all worked out how to tell you and then ask you out and now-"

And then Enjolras couldn't talk anymore because Grantaire was kissing him. It was more a clash of their mouths than anything else, both of them not really experienced with kissing, but when Enjolras didn't pull back, Grantaire tilted his head slightly, his hand finding the nape of Enjolras neck and letting it rest there. Enjolras' eyes were closed shut and for a moment he wondered if Grantaire had closed his as well, when Grantaire carefully stared moving his lips and all Enjolras could do was let out a desperate sound, his mind blank and his hands fisting into the fabric of Grantaire's robes. Grantaire hummed into their kiss and Enjolras could feel the sound in his entire body, stepping closer by instinct.

"Wait," Grantaire said, pulling back. Enjolras made a displeased sound at that but he was ignored. "When you said you had it all worked out… was there a speech?"

Enjolras could feel his face heat up.

Grantaire's eyes were two shiny stars filled with glee and Enjolras loved him like this, but he'd rather not have it at his own expense.

"Oh, by Merlin's dirtiest underpants, please tell me there were cue cards."

"Please stop making fun of me," Enjolras grumbled. This was a stupid discussion, they should be kissing and and not talking.

"I'm not, though. Not really." Grantaire shook his head, still grinning from ear to ear. "To be honest you coming up with a speech- it makes it more you."

At that Enjolras couldn't help but smile.

"We worked at it for the last three days," he confessed and Grantaire's face lit up even more.

"For me?" He asked, wonder and delight in his voice.

"For you," Enjolras repeated, suddenly realizing that Grantaire so far hadn't said it back. There was no need for worry though, because Grantaire leaned in again, his lips almost touching Enjolras', his breath ghosting over his skin, when he whispered: "I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi


End file.
